24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Singer
Kyle Singer was a teenage boy living in the Canoga Park area of Los Angeles. Background * Date of birth: 19 November 1987 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 160 lbs. * Address: 4679 Woodley Ave., Canoga Park, CA 91367 Personal * Mother: Helen Singer * Father: Sam Singer * Aunt: Norma * Uncle: Sanford Day 3 Kyle was trying to help out the rest of his family with their money problems by smuggling cocaine from Mexico into the United States. His mother, Helen Singer, was sick, and his father, Sam Singer, had lost his job. Kyle asked his friend Tim to help him with the delivery, but he declined because of the risk. Kyle paid the rent for his family, and his mother began questioning him about how he got the money. While they were arguing, his girlfriend Linda discovered the cocaine in his bag and left him. She can't believe that they slept together and then he would be involved in drugs. When his father arrived home, he confronted Kyle about the money and, after a struggle with him, searched his bag. He discovered the "cocaine" and they fought over it, eventually spilling it. Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds had been tracking a Kyle Singer due to a lead from Zach Parker, and sent HAZ-MAT units over to the Singer's home in order to apprehend the cocaine, which they believed contained the Cordilla virus. When CTU discovered that the bag holding the cocaine had been torn, they declared a quarantine in the Singer's apartment. Eventually, Dr. Nicole Duncan of the CDC determined that the virus was not in the cocaine, and that the cocaine itself was actually silicone. Jack considered the possibility that Kyle himself had been infected while he was in Mexico, and that the Salazars were using him as a carrier for the virus. CTU tracked Kyle to a local mall by tracing a phone call with his Dad. Kyle didn't believe his Dad when he told Kyle about the virus. He believed that he was still transporting cocaine, and called Linda to ask her for money to pay off the drug dealers. While he was at the mall, he was confronted by Tony Almeida, but Tony was shot before he could apprehend Kyle. Kyle and Linda were then captured by the terrorists and put into what looked like an incubation chamber. While in the chamber, Kyle discovered what was happening, and decided to try and kill himself before the incubation period of the virus was over. He tried to hang himself, but Linda saved him. Kim Bauer and Adam Kaufman eventually tracked Kyle's location using video footage of his abduction. He was saved and put into a containment unit at the hospital. He had a teary reunion with his parents, and everyone apologized for their mistakes. Dr. Duncan conducted tests on Kyle and realized he wasn't infected. He was released to his family. Later in the day, it was revealed that the bioterrorist threat from Kyle Singer was part of an elaborate sting operation by Jack, Tony, and Gael Ortega. The fake threat was meant to distract CTU so that Jack could escape with Ramon Salazar. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Civilians Category:Drug dealers Category:Cordilla virus sting operation Category:Living characters